1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diversity reception antenna window for vehicles, provided with connection elements and in which connection elements provided with connection plugs at their free end are linked at their base section to the connection lands of the antenna conductors printed on the surface of the glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diversity reception antenna windows are antenna windows comprising several mutually independent antenna conductors. The individual antenna conductors are each provided with their own connection land and are each linked via a specific feed cable to the diversity processor. They are commonly used to improve radio reception in the FM band in vehicles. Because of the higher level of electrical interference in the region of the windscreen, they are preferably used as a rear window. As a general rule, in this case, the conductors of the heating system are also employed in the antenna system. Diversity reception antennae are already manufactured with up to ten different antenna elements. If the connections of the associated shielding lines are included with this, it means that up to twenty soldered joints need to be made.
Diversity reception antenna windows are described in a plurality of published documents, for example in DE 3 820 229 C1, DE 3 911 178 A1 and DE 4 034 548 A1, as well as EP-B1-0 065 263, EP-B1-0 269 723, EP-A1-0 559 196 and EP-A2-0 591 957. In most cases, the connection lands of each antenna element are arranged at different locations on the window, so that several connection elements need to be soldered at various locations. To avoid the drawbacks stemming from this, in particular when connecting the antenna window to the diversity processor, it is known from DE 3 911 178 A1 to cluster the antenna signal trunk lines on the window and to trunk all the antenna signals and, as appropriate, the supply voltages via a single cable bundle. Accordingly, the connection points of the various antenna elements are arranged near to one another.
In order to make the contact with the window, connection elements composed of flat lines are accordingly provided with multiple connection plugs, known in the art of computers. The conductors of this connection element which are linked to the multiple connection plug are traditionally manually linked one-by-one to the connection point, with each of them there being associated high-frequency lines and shielding lines.